Closer
by ChArMfAiTh34
Summary: THis is related to my Femslash vid closer - fleur/hermione/harry.. If you want a sneak peek watch it on my account on youtube.. ChArMfAiTh34    Search for that... :D
1. Chapter One: The Beginning!

**TITLE: **Closer

**AUTHOR:** ChArMfAiTh34

**PAIRING: **Fleur/Hermione.(Mention of Harry/Hermione)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione had a secret relationship during her third year... &.. Fleur had attended Hogwarts??

**NOTE: **Soo...This is related from the video I made about Fleur/Hermione. Titled: Closer - Hermione/ Fleur or Harry? Link:

It still follows the storyline of the 4th book I guess... But some parts are still difficult to undersand, even for me so bear with me. Just so it goes with the story, In my Fic, the Triwizard competition takes place during Hermione's fifth year.. and normally wizards graduate from Howarts in their 7th year right? But just make believe that school ends till their 8th year in this one.

**DISCLAIMER: I **don't own the idea of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does.

**Rating: **Ummm.. Umm.. I'm not really good with rating so i guess anyone can read it as long as their open minded :))

**Author's Note:**

This is gonna be my very first Fanfiction ever!!!

But still.. I've written it a couple of years ago already, at maybe year 2008 or something.. So I was really younger then... Hmm.. And I don't even remember the storyline until I re-read it actually... but anyway I just thought it's about time I updated it and put it up here.. So I can move on with new ones.. LoL! And please don't blame me with mistaken word spelling wrong grammar and such.. cause I'm not very good with english and I have very, very low Vocabulary skills.. T^T

So please be mild with me!! :'(

But I do welcome suggestions and improvements.... but please don't be too mean with critiscm.. =C

And Don't be shocked that I keep putting up emoticons like this == "^w^" It just naturally comes out of me! I can't control it.. :((

**Oh & Remember These!!!: **

**a.)**Fleur studied in Hogwarts but had to transfer for personal reason.. (will be mentioned why by the way...)

**b.)**She used a love potion on Hermione, cause she's a bad Girl. :P

**c.)**Hogwarts end till 8th year...

well that's all i remember right now... I'll add more on the way :)

The Beginning - Chapter One

Hermione was leaving to go back to the Gryffindor common room, while she left Fleur behind.

Fleur was rushed after Hermione. "Hermione, Please don't do this" Fleur called out to her after having chase her through the corridor. Hermione who was too agitated with Fleur didn't want to listen to anything Fleur had to say. She didn't/couldn't even consider listening to her.

Hermione's POV(Past)

_My Life was going quite well... _

_Well, until I met Fleur Isabelle Delacour that is._

_That's when I found my life has turned upside down._

_It was just my luck that Fleur's sixth year potion class had to happen.. Fleur was a Junior, though she hadn't acquired her Veela traits yet by then. She was still impeccably perfect and graceful. But as any normal schoolgirl was; She was always active; a trouble-maker really and thirsted for attention._

_Though she was Very bright, and especially very talented in brewing potions; Fleur somehow thought it amusing to test her little experiment on a random girl that might bring her some thrill. Or maybe even have the poor girl totally fall for her, as it would bring her more attention._

_And Lucky for her, she had decided to look in the most common place she would find a girl that would be alone. And soon had chosen to look at the library. And surely she had spotted her target as soon as she had entered.. Hmm... guess who she ended up picking as a test subject? Well? That's a right guess.. it was me._

_I was seated somewhere, near the entrance; where my location was where you have to look at the left corner side of the room just right before you completely enter the library or else you would miss it. Eventhough only a few amount of people knew of that place. Those who were always around that knew, knew that; that place was 'reserved for me as My' personal spot in the library. So people would usually stay aloof. _

_Turning your head to the side would be the only time you would ever catch that hidden row because it was surrounded with the largest Bookshelves that hid its location; you would think it wasn't even there if you weren't t look severely. _

_That was the place you would always find me in. And it was known to most to never try to bother my place there; As it would make me become very barbaric. _

_I love that place because it completely covered me from other onlooker while I studied peacefully and the bookshelves around me contained alot of books that had my interest. So I found that place perfect for reading as it would give me privacy and keep me entertained._

_So I was quite suprised when I saw a Junior standing across me; on the other edge of 'MY' table. But she seemed to be older than me and I haven't seen her around the library often; I guess she's new here So I just smiled questionningly and stayed silent to be polite. Letting her, hoping she would say something to explain her presence. But she didn't speak, she just simply smiled back shyly and sat down on the chair opposite me._

Fleur's POV(Past)

_At last I saw her; My target. She was an underclassman though. I used to see her always hanging out with that famous Potter boy. Hmm... She seems really smart too having all these advanced books sprawled on the table, even I knew they were difficult subjects. But that's just perfect! I guess I'll just trick her into drinking this and it'll be that easy to control her. So I sat down opposite her and introduced myself_

_"Hello, I am Fleur Delacour. And you Mademoiselle are?" she asked shyly extending her hand across the table for Hermione to shake it. Hermione was still curious of why this Fleur was still here, but in the end she just thought nothing of it and gently shook Fleur's hand "I'm Hermione Granger..."_

_And that where it all started._

_A few weeks later, Hermione had been Fleur's Personal Love Slave and she was told to never reveal their secret relationship. And Fleur never really abused Hermione like asking her to do Perverted things, she just kept it in a minimum. Like A few feverish kisses and groping. And sooner after thatFleur became really drawn to Hermione. She started to fall in Love with her, and then she had started to feel really guilty. So she finally decided to stop drugging Hermione with the potion and confront Hermione about eveything, even her Confession of her feelings._

_She was quite suprised that Hermione took everything appeasingly well. And Fleur was forgiven. Soon after that Hermione accepted on Fleur courting her, but secretly though. Hermione swore to herself that even Harry and Ron that were like her brothers wouldn't know about their relationship._

_But Fleur thought of their relationship differently..._

Fleur's POV(Past)

_It was just a secret relationship between us. But during Her third year I became frustrated that we always had to hide whenever we were together or even just kissed. And my friends kept pestering me why I hadn't been dating... And people knew how I loved popularity when I was a Kid. Cause I wasn't used to the stares yet cause I still didn't acquire my inhumanly good looks from my veela traits yet. But I was pretty enough to get any boy I wanted from this school. But I didn't want to. Cause I didn't want any boy. I just wanted.. Just Hermione..._

_But still I couldnt say anything whenever I was with her, and when she wasn't with me she was just hanging out with those boys. I wouldn't know what else they were doing behind closed doors of the gryffindor common room. I'd just silently curse to my self. I was so jealous of Hermione always hanging out with that boy who lived. She seemed to friendly with him; even when she said he was just like a brother. I couldn't handle it anymore. So one day I spilled everything I really felt to Her and what I had wanted to happen... To simply make our relationship be known..._

_*************But she didn't agree to my decision this time_

Hermione's POV

_When she confessed about what was on her mind, I wasn't planning for something like that, I really hadn't thought about it that much... I mean, I like her, I really do. I care for her dearly, but I don't think it's love. Is it?.._

_So I wasn't planning on coming out honestly. I thought it was fine just the two of us, why does she want our relationship to be known.. I got so confused. I don't understand why she wanted us to be known. I knew that Fleur was in her sixth year and she just had two years left before she would be leaving school. But to me that was a lot to take in and I still had five long years to finish and I didn't want to ruin that by being labeled a Lesbian. _

_She said she had wanted this a long time ago and wanted her friends to know about me and to stop guys from hitting on her.. And then, I couldn't deal with it, I don't want it to be like that.. I just suddenly thought it wasn't a very smart Idea, she didn't agree and I had the urge to end it.. _

After their conversation; Hermione left Fleur without even considering her feelings of rejection. She walked away feeling immensly confused and thought that she would just sleep it of today and think of it tomorrow. Just as she was about to enter the Portrait she stopped at the entrance to took a last look at Fleur. Who just stood there weakly, barely holding herself upright. So she took aid holding on to the wall. Hermione sighed at the sight of Her. She hesitatingly added in a soft voice "Please don't try to betray me or speak a word to my friends about this..."

Hermione gave out a last sigh then continued to the Entrance. But she was suprised to be stopped abruptly as two sharply clawed hands pulled her away from the portrait clutching her wrists harshly it bleeded a little, she was then brought face to face with a Derranged looking Fleur.

"Hermione, you should stop. It will only hurt more if you struggle" she pointed out. But Hermione wouldn't stop trying to get loose from Fleur. "Fine suit yourself, just listen then. I told you I love you."

"I Love You" she said even more convincingly "And you know that I can't control it."

"I've started to gain my Veela traits and you can see it yourself. My nails are growing sharper.. My face is also changing differently I presume. I have becoming more graceful as I am changing at a faster pace specifically My heart. It is Changing rapidly. It is aching wildly because it has chosen a mate. It has chosen you.." she explained.

"Don't you understand? Do you think I am just going to be able to let you go." she asked darkly her voice also changing.

"I can never be seperated from you. I can only love you. It's in my blood to know who I must love and who my soulmate is. So it is only foolish of you to try and leave me" Fleur informed her possessively yet lovingly but still had a sharp edge to her voice.

And only smirked at Hermione's weak attempt to escape. As she only held more tightly at Hermione's already slightly bleeding wrists as Hermione had continued to struggle from the pain.

After five seconds had passed, Hermione stopped her struggling and weakly tried to pulled her wrists from Fleur for the last time. But failed as Fleur would only tighten her grip. So she gave up and decided to look at Fleur in the eyes and was suprised to see it has turned firery gold rather than blue.

With a effort filled straight face she shakingly said. "I can never do that Fleur." she gulped down the lump in her throat " I can't risk everything for you, I never said I had loved you..." at that Fleur's grip on her loosen and she took that chance to pull her arms away and clutched at her bleeding wrists to lessen the pain.

Hermione turned her back to Fleur and attempted to damage Fleur with her words "See what you did to me. You think I could ever love someone like you?" she added simply. "I simply thought of experimenting with an upperclassman. You mean absolutely nothing to me!_" _she spat.

Fleur was frozen. She coudn't speak, she was shocked with what Hermione had said. And just returned to her senses when Hermione had showed signs to leave.

Fleur ran up to her and pushed her up against the nearby wall and was breathing in slow but deep breaths "Hermione..." she breathed out. " Please... Don't.." she whispered desperately.

Hermione pushed her off before she could say anything else to change her mind. "I'm sorry Fleur. I don't want you, anymore..." said Hermione looking back at Fleur's Hollow eyes. She was quite shocked to see it like that, just dead. But decided to dismiss it and simply stood there silently.

As Hermione soon saw no reason to be standing there anymore. She turned to leave but shot Fleur a last pitiful look "Bye, Fleur..." she whispered.

As Hermione turned away. Fleur had woke up from her frozen state. she clutched of the back of Hermione's robe. "Hermione.." Fleur said with exhaution.. Hermione didn't look at her and brushed tried to brush Fleur off. Confused and Hurt Fleur took out her wand and sharply pulled Hermione away again.

Hermione looked at her simply not believing Fleur would do anything to her. "What are you doing?.."she asked simply. But Fleur stayed silent. "Fleur just stop it! Right Now! You're not in the right conditon.. or mind!" Hermione yelled at her and pushed her aside angrily and walked back to the portrait getting impatient to leave.

Fleur eyes were already dry and red. Her hands were shaking she balled them into fists untill her knuckles were white. She couldn't really think straight, all that was on her mind right now was 'she's leaving...' she pointed her wand at Hermione and spoke the spell she burning in her tongue. "Imperio.."

Hermione stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware that Fleur was watching her. And then she heard Fleur's voice, echoing in some distant chamber in her empty brain: _Don't go.. you have no one else but me... _Hermione listened as Fleur continued. _Be mine... forever... _Then Hermione just felt empty, the echoing feeling in her head disappeared.

Fleur wasn't moving she just stood there she had stopped as she realized what she was doing. she lowered her wand in shock. Hermione looked at her wide eyed in huge disbelief. " How.. how could you, how could you go as far as using something horrible as an unforgivable curse, what's wrong with you!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I... I'm.. I didn't know what I was doing.. I was.. Hermione... this was not what.." stuttered Fleur shaking her head. She covered her face with her hands and carelessly dropped her wand then she just sat limply on the floor. Hermione didn't want to believe what Fleur did, but this was out of their hands.

She had to report this to the teachers cause it was an unforgivable curse that was casted on her. So she turned around and walked away as she left Fleur on the floor crying. Knowing that she would be expelled for what she had done.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter Two: The Encounter with the Ex 1

**TITLE: **Closer

**AUTHOR:** ChArMfAiTh34

**PAIRING: **Fleur/Hermione.(Mention of Harry/Hermione)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione had a secret relationship during her third year... &.. Fleur had attended Hogwarts??

**NOTE: **Soo...This is related from the video I made about Fleur/Hermione. Titled: Closer - Hermione/ Fleur or Harry? Link:

It still follows the storyline of the 4th book I guess... But some parts are still difficult to undersand, even for me so bear with me. Just so it goes with the story, In my Fic, the Triwizard competition takes place during Hermione's fifth year.. and normally wizards graduate from Howarts in their 7th year right? But just make believe that school ends till their 8th year in this one.

**DISCLAIMER: I **don't own the idea of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does.

**Rating: **Ummm.. Umm.. I'm not really good with rating so i guess anyone can read it as long as their open minded :))

**Author's Note:**

Here's the second chapter. ^w^

Encounter with the Ex (Part 1) - Chapter 2

_This takes place after the world cup in book four. This is already Hermione's sixth year. And Fleur's Eighth year. Though Fleur attended beauxbaton after that incident. Cause she was expelled. :'(_

Harry's POV

It was late that night, Harry felt the chill of the wind against his skin as he walked through the quiet night. After having to go through most of his third year facing Dementors, He knew what the sign of the cold meant. As he walked under an abandoned bridge, he spotted a Girl getting her life sucked out by three Dementors. Who were performing the Dementor's kiss

'A blonde girl.. I've got to help her..'Harry thought as he ran to save the girl in need. But soon the dementor turned around and spotted him rushing toward them. So left the girl and went for Harry. As the Dementor charged towards him, Harry yelled in a shaken voice "Expecto Patronum". And that did it, his Patronus came out and pushed the dementors away.

"Miss, are you ok? Can you stand?" Harry asked helping the girl up. But the girl who could have been dead just a few seconds ago, had enough energy to quirk up an eyebrow. Harry blushed. "Right, Of course your not. Let me help you up." said Harry as he offered his hand to the girl for support. But the girl simply brushed him off and pulled herself up quite gracefully even for someone who had just been kissed by a Dementor. "It is ok. You have helped enough..." Harry was baffled, he didn't expect her deny his assistance. so he just nodded and pulled his offered hand away and to his pocket. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks and was drawing shapes on the floor.

Fleur looked at him wearily and shook her head "I am sorry if I had offended you. Thank you for saving me..."said Fleur as she slowly brushed herself off and stood up, but she was still a bit shakey. Harry smiled at that "No problem, I'm happy to help" said Harry then gave his natural heart-throbbing smile.

"Who would have thought that there would be, dementors here..." she said as she looked at Harry '_He looks quite familiar..._' she thought. And studied him for awhile but couldn't put her finger on who he was.

Harry blushed under Fleur's gaze. And started to walk and spoke as to escape his embarrasment "Well, this place is close to the river, they like that..." Harry stuttered out as he realized how beautiful the girl was, as her face and figure came to view in the moon's dim light while they walked toward a much brighter place.

"I'm sorry, what wrong? " Harry asked worriedly when he saw silent tears dribbling down the girl's face. She was shaking but cleared her throat to speak "I am just so scared... I could have almost died today. That I even needed somebodys help." she spoke softly but it was written in her face that there was more to than what she was saying. So Harry brushed it off and thought aloud before he could stop himself "Well, it isn't any of my business..."

The girl looked at him thoughtfully and thought that maybe he was good enough for him to learn her little secret, just to get it out her chest.. "Well, it's really stupid" she said shaking her head.

"I think I can handle it, Try me" said Harry smiling politely.

"Well, I've been thinking about my past..." she sighed "And about the girl I love." as she said this she shot the guy a distant look, but continued "Cause I might be seeing her soon" she finished sadly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter Three:The Encounter with the Ex2

**TITLE: **Closer

**AUTHOR:** ChArMfAiTh34

**PAIRING: **Fleur/Hermione.(Mention of Harry/Hermione)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione had a secret relationship during her third year... &.. Fleur had attended Hogwarts??

**NOTE: **Soo...This is related from the video I made about Fleur/Hermione. Titled: Closer - Hermione/ Fleur or Harry? Link:

It still follows the storyline of the 4th book I guess... But some parts are still difficult to undersand, even for me so bear with me. Just so it goes with the story, In my Fic, the Triwizard competition takes place during Hermione's fifth year.. and normally wizards graduate from Howarts in their 7th year right? But just make believe that school ends till their 8th year in this one.

**DISCLAIMER: I **don't own the idea of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does.

**Rating: **Ummm.. Umm.. I'm not really good with rating so i guess anyone can read it as long as their open minded :))

**Author's Note:**

Sorry This is Quite Short! I promise I'd update sooner next time! Keep me more Inspired!^w^ hehe! thanks for reading!!

Encounter with the Ex (Part 2) - Chapter 3

_Continuation.._

Silence hung in the air.

"Oh..." Harry finally let out. "Well there's my plan straight out of the window." Harry chuckled shaking his head.

The girl raised a brow and asked slowly "What was you plan?" she said curiously. He grinned and looked to the sky "I was gonna ask you out" he said as he scratched his forehead covering up he's scar.

She smiled knowingly "Ah... Don't worry.. it is just my thrall that is clouding your mind about me" the girl chuckled. It was Harrys turn to raise a brow. "What do you mean, thrall?" He asked.

"I am a quarter veela, you see" she said Nonchalantly.

"Ohh... " said Harry as he remembered his encounter with the veelas during the Quidditch World Cup. And shrugged "You know, you are a really interesting person." he chuckled.

"Well, alot of people think that.." said the girl sadly "Except for the one I love.." she whispered. Harry looked at her silently. They just walked for a couple of minutes not talking. Then Harry looked at the watch on his wrist and hurriedly said "Oh, I'd better be heading back. I gotta be ready for the trip to school tomorrow" he said "Are you going to be ok by yourself" he asked nicely.

"Oh, yes.. Please go. I cannot thank you enough." she said smiling elegantly.

Oh.. almost even forgot about that, the trip to the other school.." she whispered to herself. "What was that?" Harry caught her whisper. "O' nothing, I waz just thinking to myself" she grinned.

"Oh.. k.., it was nice meeting you by the way..." he said as he walked backwards waving at the girl goodbye.

She laughed as he tripped a couple of times. Then as Harry was about to leave she called out to him "Hey, what is your name!?" he barely heard her but turned and shouted back "Harry.... Harry Potter.." he said waving for the last time and ran away to the darkness.

she blinked for a few seconds and held her cheek in thought " Harry?.. Harrry?? O merde!.." she cursed in realization.

To Be Continued...

^_^v Peace be with you.. LoL!


	4. Chapter Four: Seeking Redemption

**Authored By: **ChArMfAiTh34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that's that...

**Rating: **Ummm.. Umm.. I'm not really good with rating so i guess anyone can read it as long as their open minded :))

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long!! My dad had to cut of our Internet connection cause we were going to move to a different city so we had to change connection T_T huhu sorry!!

Kat: Um... I'm kinda gonna make Fleur try to win back Hermione. And it's not gonna be another Veela, just Cho. Hehe! :D

And For the others that reviewed. Thanks alot! 3

Seeking Redemption - Chapter 4

It's been two years since Fleur thought of Hermione again..

_Watching Hermione with tears in her eyes. Fleur who also had tears in her eyes, felt regret and guilt build up inside her right at that moment. And couldn't wish anything more than to have time rewinded itself for her and give her a second chance to change everything, She didn't want to believe that this, was the end for them, though at that time, she didn't have any much of a choice. _

Her memory of Hermiones cries got her up that night, as she remembered the younger witch. Fleur sighed as she had only one day left before their Beauxbaton carriage gets to it's destination, which was to Hogwarts. Their school was chosen as one of the challenging school to compete against the two other schools for the Tri-wizard Tournament. she sighed even though she had learned to live without Hermione for the past two years, the thought of maybe seeing the younger witch again was not keeping her steady in her seat. But deep inside she was feeling very happy to see the one she had longed for, for so long... but still she was afraid.

The day she was expelled from Hogwarts for using the Imperius curse. She was a wreck and hopeless she tried everything to be able to see the younger witch. But that didn't work out. So she made it a plan she would get Hermione back someday. Though after getting past the two years, she became a lot calmer and learned to be more reasonable about the things she did.

But beyond the things that hurt her the most, was not being expelled and sent out of the country. But no longer being able to see or talk to Hermione anymore. During her time coping she grew mature and had grown to became her strong, beautiful and elegant self that was utterly perfect.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter Five: Understanding Hermione

Understanding Hermione - Chapter Five

Hermione's POV

During my time thinking about Fleur after she got expelled. I was a wreck. I had no one to turn to. I cried all the time, I regretted not thinking things through and rejecting her like that. I was so much a wreck back then that I had sudden outbursts, I was easily pissed off. I was like on PMS the whole three months. Harry was the only person that kept up with me. He helped me cope and made a better person out of me. He took out the bad me and brought out the real me. He was the bestest friend I had. But I never confessed to him what the reason behind my mysery was. When I was back to normal, I gained my old friends back, Ron, Ginny, the twins, the patils, and so on.. and I had a experienced lot of adventures that year all having to do with Harry and I was always by he's side and I was happy with that. I was even at the top of my classes, except in Snape's class of course. But even he couldn't break my mood right now.

Last Chrismas we made a trip to Hogsmeade us the Trio. But Harry excused me us from Ron and said that we would be right back. He lead us to the three broomsticks and we sat down. I looked at him confusingly and asked him what's wrong. Then there he confessed. He said there that he had always loved me since our first year and had wanted to confess but didn't have enough courage before. I was so suprised at first but hadn't used it against him. Then another day later He politely asked me out on a date and I was flattered and I accepted. Smiling Happily at him.

Soon he was already my steady boyfriend. We were going great, he made me happy. I was never hurt by him, he was the perfect boyfriend. I learned to love him even more everyday....

_I just don't understand why I still feel a tinge of loneliness inside sometimes...._

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter Six: Arrival of Beauxbaton

**Arrival of Beauxbaton - Chapter Six**

* * *

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. "It's a nice day today" Harry thought as Professor Dumbledore was announcing that Hogwarts would be the home of two other schools. And that wouldn't be too bad he thought. We would get to meet new students from foreign countries.. Well, That's what he thought till she arrived.

"The beautiful ladies of beauxbaton academy" announced Dumledore. And in that instant a group of girls entered the Great Hall followed by what seemed to be their Headmistress. They were cheered by all of the male population of Hogwarts... When the group of girls finished their dance A Girl entered after them, she was elegantly dancing some sort of ballet and was followed by a younger girl doing gymnastics. And the Cheers in the Hall became tripled if that was even possible. After the girl had reached the front of the hall he looked around for a while, smile then curtsied. The Hall erupted with wolf whistling and loud cheering from the males.

Hermione wondered why the hall had suddenly became very loud. So she looked for the subject of the attention. She turned to the front of the Hall and was looking eye to eye with a blue eyed blond girl. Hermione didn't recognize her. But before she could even think she was rudely interrupted from her staring by someone nudging her on the side "Hermione, she's looking at you."Harry said She turned her head to where he was pointing and was again brought to look at a pair of bright blue cerulean eyes who was looking back warily at her.

Then it her. She knew who that was "Fleur?.." she whispered to no one in particular. "You do know her" said Harry curiously. She looked unsure to tell him at first but simply just shook her head and sighed. She decided to tell him, be honest for once there was no turning back. "Yes... She's... was.. my ex.." Hermione confessed silently and turned to poke at her food.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

'Ex? She never told me about an ex! & a Girl nonetheless! How could things turn out this way after everything we've been through. Why didn't she tell me!' he was thinking frustratedly

"She's your what?" he asked unsure. Thinking maybe he had heard wrong. But Hermione simply shook her head "Could we please talk about this later. In a more private place" Hermione requested. Harry couldn't deal with it now either but knowing he had heard correct the first time. So he just sighed "Fine." he said firmly.

When Fleur entered the Great all seemed to quiet down as she glided down the hall, looking for a place to sit. everyone was looking at her, admiring her beauty as she greeted them all with a smile then something light pulled at her robe. She looked at who held to her robe and came face to face with an attractive Asian girl. "Why don't you sit here" the girl said smiling brightly at her. And she noticed two dimples popped from her cheeks. Fleur smiled politely at her "Thanks it was difficult looking for a seat when there are so many choice" she chuckled.

As soon as she was seated she didn't even listen to anything else Dumbledore was announcing her mind was going haywire. She was looking at the table and thinking

_'I can't believe she's here! I haven't seen her for so long! It's been what, two years!. She's gotten really prettier.. And She even looked at me! Twice!' _these were the thoughts running through Fleur's head she couldn't help fidgeting a little in her seat. And was only brought back to earth when she was surprised tons of food appeared in the place where she had recently been staring at.

As soon as the food appeared she glanced around again looking for Hermione. When she spotted her, a grin had plastered across Fleur's face. So she stood up to head at the Gryffindor table.

_'Wait.. What am I doing! I can't just go up there' _she thought when she had stood up so she sat back down.

People from the Ravenclaw table looked at her. She blushed looking down at her food and again ran through her head on what to do _'Wait, why can't I talk to her. It's been two years. Everything's forgotten right?..' _she thought as she stood back up and left her seat. and Walked towards the Gryffindor Table _'I should go talk to her... *Walk Forward*or maybe that would be awkward.*Walk Backward* But It's been awhile, I should apologize and she should forgive me... *Walk Forward again* Maybe....*gasp*_ as she had walked back and forth in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. She didn't realize she very close to her destination without any plan on what to say. Not having a plan to follow, she looked like a fool standing there. Even her friends were surprised by her reaction. So she just followed her instincts and laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. and opened her mouth to speak but only little air came out "Hi-ii... H-Hermione..." she breathed

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk with the lovers and Jealousy Rising - Chapter Seven

Hermione's POV

"H-Hiii... H-Hermione..." she heard someone with a velvety voice say from behind her. And she felt someone touch her shoulder so Hermione looked up to whoever was calling her and to her surprise, she was shocked to see Fleur so near her and just stared and mouth agape no voice was coming out. Silence passed between them for like forever but it was really just a few second. Then Fleur stuttered out "Umm... Aa..Ahh." Fleur looked confused on what to say and for a second then realized Fleur still had her hand on my shoulder and when Fleur caught where I was staring at she quickly pulled her hand away wringing it to herself... "H-h-how are..." Fleur didn't get to finish her question when Harry came into her view and He had his hand around Hermione's. Hermione confused at her sudden silence so looked at where Fleur was staring at. And when she saw what it was she quickly pulled her hand away surprised herself even more than Harry at what she had done.

Fleur's POV

Fleur saw the hurt look at Harry's face so she said the first thing that came to mind when she saw a certain dish on the table "**A**are 'ou wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked foolishly. That's when they heard a faint gurgling noise. Which came from Ron. Harry spoke up, "Yeah, have it," pushing the dish towards the girl. But she took a second chance to ask hoping this time Hermione would answer her. "You 'ave finished wiz it?" she asked looking pointedly at Hermione. But Hermione was just silently examining her hands and Harry spoke up. "Yes miss, Just take it" said Harry shoving the food towards her again.

_'Oh, he is rude today' _she thought. So Fleur gave up, sighed and picked up the dish and carried it carefully to there table. As she sat down, she settled the dish down next to what seemed to be the same dish which was looking full and untouched yet.

The people near her that were on the table looked quizzically at her. "What did you get that for?" The black haired Asian girl confusingly asked. Fleur didn't know what to answer so she stuttered out "I-I was just,.. ah.. just Hungry" she answered awkwardly. A faint Blush appearing on her cheek. But the girl just chuckled off and freely teased her "Well, I wouldn't have guessed you ate that much, checking you out." said the girl looking her up and down. "Your figure, is much too sexy" flirted the girl in a very low but sexy voice. That caused Fleur to blush even more. But she just shrugged it off and chuckled as well raising a sexy brow "Well.. people guessed a lot of wrong things about me." she flirted Back.

The Girl smiled smugly at her achievement in making Fleur flirt with her. She then said "I'm Cho by the way... And you are?" the girl said as she offered her hand to Fleur. "I'm Fleur, Fleur Delacour" she said as she took the offered hand and gave an elegant what she thought was a friendly smile. But Cho then returned her with a cute heart-throbbing smile. She was unaware that a certain bushy haired witch was scraping her house's table to dust with a table spoon. while watching them both send cutey smiles at each other.

Hermione's POV

_'At least she's still alluring as she was before.' _Hermione thought as she finally had the energy to look up and had caught Fleur flirting with Cho. But her thought were interrupted when Harry spoke all of a sudden. "I met her you know" Hermione looked at him puzzled "Excuse me?"she asked. "I met her, your ex," Harry said nonchalantly.

"W-when?.. H-how? she asked confused at Harry's confession.

"I remember her, I saw her a long time ago, she was being kissed by Dementors and I saved her" he said in a steady voice. "Dementors?" she asked her voice cracked with worry. "How was she? was she dying then? W-what did she tell you?" she continued to ask until Harry cut her off "She just said... I don't remember... just something about her past girlfriend," "I'm guessing that's you..."

Hermione stopped with her hysterical questions and looked at Harry with sad eyes now. "Harry.. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I just didn't want you to know how horrible I was. I just didn't want to hurt you" she whispered sadly looking at him. "I know, I love you..."said Harry looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "I love you too" she smiled crossing the distance between them and giving Harry a quick but soft and sweet kiss.

They were also unaware that a certain veela was watching them with heart broken eyes.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the very-very late update.. Since I started My other fic I got bored with this one and wanted to end it.._ But after reading some of your reviews I thought, Why not upload the rest of what I have already written so that I wouldn't regret just deleting it later =P anyway.. heres 2 chapters for those who've waited. this is the 1st one and the 8th one is the 2nd it's a bit short.. And, I don't know when it'll be the next time I'll update this story again.. x( I have so little time now since I started college, and I wanna focus more on my other fic.. but I still hope u enjoy this last chapters.. xD


	8. Chapter 8

The Champions are Chosen - Chapter Eight

"I can do this, I can do this" the blonde witch kept repeating to herself as she was told by Madame Maxime that she was to put her name into the Goblet of Fire and that surely she would be the one who will get chosen.

She was already having troubles thinking if it was a good Idea.

_'I mean I am good with charms and spells, but I am still thinking of plans to talk to 'ermione! 'ow am I to do that if I am to worry about ze tournament!' _she thought rubbing her temple.

But soon she ended up having her name put up first before any of her fellow students were to put their names in so she had no choice.

She walked up to the Goblet and looked at it's firery state and even wondered if it would scorch her fingers if she were to touch it. But soon she just sighed as she dropped her name in the Goblet without much of a burn on her fingers. She looked around for a moment and smiled when she spotted the bushy brown haired girl shyly hiding in her double sized book that had actually happened to be upside down. And jerked slightly when she saw that she was caught, and then continued to hide against the book. blushing from up to her neck.. Fleur chuckled and silently went to sit next to her.

Hermione got more and more nervious as she saw Fleur slowly getting closer and CLOSER, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Fleur spoke to her "ello 'ermion... 'ow 'ave you been?.."she asked smiling cheekily at Her.

To Be Continued...

A/N Sorry that this was short, I just didn't have enough time to write it.. Please Review!=D


End file.
